1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to nutcrackers and more specifically it relates to a dual nutcracker.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous nutcrackers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to crack the shells of nuts, so that the nuts can be used for eating. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.